Death by Numbers
by ShrinkWrapped Monkey
Summary: Co'written with LyRa-WeAsLeY. People start to die at Hogwarts... what's the cause? Two original characters and some OOCness.


DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this story.  
  
Patricia unlocked the door to the girls' dormitory bathroom and let the steam rush out ahead of her. She hugged her towel closer and tip-toed to her trunk to slip on her jim-jams. Blaise Zabini was fast asleep. She reminded Patricia of a blonde pixie. Patricia dressed in the moonlight streaming into Slytherin tower. She stole a glance at the serpent encrusted mirror. Her black wavy hair rolled over her chest and blue eyes with flecks of purple stared back.  
Diana slinked up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She could only hope that the pictures wouldn't wake up. About 18 steps up, a platform leveled out with a picture of a pond overshadowed by a willow. What Diana really loved was the crescent moon in the picture. She traced it with her finger, and it began to glow. Shafts of light poured out to the parallel wall. An outline of a sphinx appeared in the darkness across from the shining moon picture. It gazed at Diana in recognition and stepped aside to reveal a cozy, dimly lit hall. Oriental rugs could be seen for fifty feet on the cherry wood floor angelic crown molding traced the floor and ceiling. A burnt red color clung to the walls with black framed pictures of mystical creatures. Any intruder, as everyone knew, would be wise not to set foot in here. If you were not welcome, the hallway would never end and the door would disappear behind you, leaving you trapped until someone found you. Friendly to this house, however, and double doors would materialize ahead in the dark. This was Diana's home. She slowly stepped inside, the door shutting so quickly behind her she jumped. Whispering to herself, she said, "Welcome to Raven claw Tower."  
Patricia snuck down to the common room, careful not to wake Blaise. *Malfoy had better not want me to leave the tower* she thought. *I'm not changing out of my pjs again or taking another shower.* Upon reaching the common room, she looked around and saw no one. Sighing, Patricia sat on the couch and closed her eyes.  
Suddenly, a gentle kiss was pressed against her lips. Jumping, she exclaimed, "Damn it Malfoy, you scared the hell out me!"  
Draco just smiled lazily and said, "Love you too, Trish. Now go get dressed."  
Patricia raised an elegant eyebrow and replied. "No."  
"No? What do you mean, no?"  
"Just that. No. I've already had to take three showers today because of you, I won't make it four."  
Draco cocked his head. "Obsessed with bloody showers, you are. I bet you get off on them."  
Patricia smirked and answered, "Maybe. Now, what do you want to do tonight that means I have to get dressed again?"  
"Ah," Draco said, "That's a surprise. Now, hurry up, we have to meet Diana next to the Whomping Willow in ten minutes."  
Patricia quickly got to her feet and asked, "Why didn't you tell me we were meeting Diana?!? I wouldn't have complained if I had known." With that, she silently ran up the stairs back to her dorm.  
"Women," Draco muttered, staring after her.  
Diana shoved on tennis shoes and then tip-toed out of the tower. The sphinx looked at her questioningly, but knew better than to ask. Diana looked at her watch and cursed. She only had eight minutes left. Looking cautiously both ways, she ran down the hall to a secret passageway down to the grounds, wishing it wasn't Draco and Patricia's turn for the Marauder's Map. The passage was full of crawly things. Deciding to run for it and hope nothing attached itself to her, she set off, grateful for her cross-country experience before coming to Hogwarts. Draco tapped his foot impatiently. "Bloody hell! We're five minutes late and she's STILL not here!" Patricia grinned. "You should see one of my other friends. If you tell her to come at two, she won't show up until three or three-thirty." Draco blinked and saw a small figure in the distance. "Thank you! It's about bloody time!"  
  
A/N- Patricia and Diana are in 5th year, while Draco is in 6th. Yes, I know this means that Blaise wouldn't be in Patricia's dorm, but oh well. And the Slytherin common room/ dorms have been changed slightly from CoS. 


End file.
